Melody Series 4: The End Is Here
by Unstable Firestarter
Summary: Last of the Melody Series. After her discovery in Santa Carla, Bell returns to Wintervale and is happy with Marko, until a new evil shows itself, and it could mean life…or death. Marko/OC.
1. Perfect

Summary: After her discovery in Santa Carla, Bell returns to Winter vale and is happy with Marko, until a new evil shows itself, and it could mean life…or death.

Disclaimer: characters from The Lost Boys belong to WB; original characters are Frost Star's.

* * *

**Part One: Perfect**

Annabel sighed happily. It was exactly a week and a half since she had returned from Santa Carla. The full moon bathed everything in its silvery light, causing everything to glow dimly. It made everything look like a winter wonderland-in California in the middle of summer. Annabel took a deep breath, breathing in the cool night air. She grinned and cast a sideways glance over at Marko, who was walking along next to her. It had taken almost the full week and a half after her return to completely- or so she thought-get over the loss of Josh, her previous boyfriend who had been killed by vampires in Santa Carla. But whenever she got sad, she had Marko to cheer her up. Annabel had fallen for the vampire just after Josh had gone missing. In too many painful ways, Marko reminded her of Josh.

Speaking of which, she still hadn't told her parents about Marko; she didn't think they would understand how she could fall in love so soon after her boyfriend had been murdered. But none-the-less, Annabel was happy she was out of Santa Carla; she had no good memories of the Pack. In fact, on her second to last night in Santa Carla, David had tried to kill her! But that was in the past now, and it should stay that way. A cool breeze whispered through the trees and the crickets began to sing. Annabel tilted her head to the side as she looked up at the stars, which were glimmering like diamonds. Everything was perfect.

The dark haired girl sighed softly; it was so nice to be back in her hometown, with friends and family. She didn't think she ever wanted to go back to Santa Carla. 'The Murder Capital of the World'. Now she knew why it was called that; it was because of a gang of biker vampires who called themselves 'The Lost Boys'. But that was all in the past; she hoped that one day she could forget all about The Lost Boys. Well, not all of them, because that would mean forgetting Marko, and she couldn't do that; she would never forget her Lost Boy. Everything was perfect.

"What are you thinking about?" Marko asked.

"Huh? Oh, just the past," Annabel replied with a small smile, entwining her fingers in his.

For a few minutes, they just walked in silence. She looked over at him, but he was deep in thought. She watched him for a moment. Annabel's heart skipped a beat; they didn't keep secrets from each other…did they?

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

"The past," Marko replied.

"Want to be a bit more specific?" Annabel prodded gently.

".Memories of the Pack." Marko said slowly.

"Oh," Annabel said, deciding not to ask anymore.

Everything was perfect. Wasn't it? Annabel was reluctant to go home; it would mean she wouldn't be able to see Marko until the next night. Though they finally reached her house, and parted with a kiss. Annabel quietly slipped through her front door and crept up to her room. Luck was with her, for her parents were asleep. She changed and got into bed. For the longest time, everything was quiet as she stared up at her ceiling, her thoughts only of Marko, until. The pain took her breath away. She gasped, and even that was painful. The pain in her head throbbed in time with her pulse and she whimpered. This was no ordinary headache. The pain brought tears to her eyes as it cut through her skull. As the room faded out, Annabel fearfully wondered if she was dieing.

Slowly, she became aware that she was awake; she could hear birds chirping. Annabel groaned as she slowly moved her head; she could feel the dim pain in her skull, a small reminder of what had happened last night. With one hand, she shielded her face from the sun as she cautiously opened her eyes. It seemed that even the backs of her eyeballs were sore. Now that her eyes were open, she could see that her hand was trembling.  
Strangely, even though her head was sore, her mind had never felt clearer. She looked around and frowned; she seemed to feel the items on her dresser as much as see them. She rolled over to look at her digital clock, and was surprised to see that it read two o'clock.

She blinked, pushing her sheets away, and sat up. The room seemed to wobble, and she was glad that she was sitting down. When she was no longer dizzy, she got up and took a long, hot shower, hoping to relax her tense muscles. Annabel went downstairs and was greeted by silence. Of course; her parents were at work. She didn't feel hungry, so she just curled up on the couch and gazed out the window. She really wanted to go see Marko, but she knew it would be pointless, it was day; vampires slept like the dead. Possibly because they are. Dead, that is. After a few minutes, she found herself drifting to sleep. She woke up again as her mother came home.

"Are you alright?" her mother asked when she saw Annabel curled up on the couch, half asleep.

Annabel nodded, "Yeah Mom, I'm just a little tired."

Still looking a little concerned, her mother set to work making dinner. About a half hour later, Annabel's father came home.

Annabel sat down to dinner a little later, her mind still surprisingly clear. When she reached for the salt, it shot into her hand before she even touched it. Her eyes widened, and she looked up, but her parents didn't seem to notice. As soon as she had finished eating, she headed out. She hopped onto her motorbike and took of down the street, her mind racing. She HAD to talk to Marko, something freaky was going on. Eventually, she reached the old house that was now Marko's. No one ever went there anymore; in the past, some one had been murdered in the house and there were rumors that it was haunted. Annabel went up to the front door and slipped inside.

"Marko?" she called.

A little voice inside her told her that something wasn't right. A chill swept over her and she shivered. She gazed around, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light. Annabel walked forward, cautiously looking around her. Something was wrong; where was he? She peered into the living room and froze.

"Marko?" she repeated.

He was there, standing just beside the old, battered couch. There wasn't even a hint of a smile on his face. From where she stood, Annabel could see how pale he was, too pale…even for a vampire. Her heart skipped a beat; something was wrong. Her eyes locked onto Marko's, and a split second later, he collapsed onto the couch. Eyes wide, Annabel raced forward, moving faster then she thought humanly possible.

"Marko!" she cried.

She fell to one knee at his side. "Marko," she whispered, "What's wrong?" She could see it in his eyes, that he didn't know either.

"Bell." Marko started, but his voice faded out.

Annabel sat in the old chair opposite the couch. She had tried to wake Marko several times, but it was no use. Maybe it was best that way. She was trying hard to fight back her tears. She was worried about him. She didn't know what was wrong, or how to help him. How could this happen? He had been just fine the night before. Could it be that he was...ill? But she had always believed that vampires couldn't get ill. Whatever was wrong, she had to do something. But she was having trouble thinking, her mind was all fuzzy, not at all clear, as it had been earlier. She had to know some one who could help him…. She did.

"Great," she muttered.

She didn't want to go back to Santa Carla, had wanted to forget. But she would do anything to help Marko. Anything. Annabel stood. She walked over to Marko and knelt before him. Fighting her tears, she brushed one hand across his face and kissed him, then she was gone, out the door.


	2. Lost Boys

**Part Two: Lost Boys**

Annabel stared straight ahead, keeping her eyes on the road, as she zoomed down the darkened streets. Her parents didn't know she was leaving; she hadn't even been back to her house. She didn't want to waste time; it pained her to leave Marko alone in the condition he was in. Anything could happen. She forced herself not to think about it. She was dimly aware that she was driving recklessly, and that if a cop saw her, he could give her a ticket-or worse. But the one she loved was in danger. She didn't know if whatever was wrong was…fatal, and she didn't want to find out.

She really couldn't believe this was happening; she had always envisioned vampires being strong and…immune to stuff like sickness and other things that could kill humans. But maybe, maybe, whatever was wrong with Marko was the effect of another magical being, but what? It was just too complicated to think about. She could only hope that the Pack would know how to help-if they would help. They would. They have to!   
Annabel only stopped once during her trip, then she was back on the road. It was around one thirty in the morning when she reached Santa Carla. She was full of fear and anticipation. She went directly to the Boardwalk, leaving her motorbike near the entrance. Taking a deep breath, she headed for the Boys' usual hangout. It didn't take her long to find them, though she was hesitant about approaching them because of what happened the last time she was in Santa Carla. As she watched David for a moment, thoughts of what was happening to Marko flooded back into her mind. Maybe David felt her eyes upon him, because he looked up as Annabel started to walk towards him and the others.

"David," Annabel said, her voice wavering, "I-I need your help."

David looked at her suspiciously for a moment. "Where's Marko?" he asked.

"He's-it's-that's-" Annabel stammered.

"Spit it out, girl," Paul said.

Annabel glared at him, "I'm tryin!" she snapped. She took a deep breath, "I don't know how to word this." she paused, then just blurted everything, stumbling over the words, "Something's wrong with Marko. I-I don't know what, or what to do. So I figured you guys would know something, I mean, you're v-vampires, you know more about this sorta stuff then I do," she was breathless when she finished.

There was a moment of silence.

Annabel looked hopefully at each of the three Lost Boys. They had to help her. "Please, come back with me to Winter Vale," Annabel said. Begging? She was begging now? "I'm-I'm really worried about Marko."

Another moment of silence. Five minutes later, Annabel could hardly believe that she was leaving the Boardwalk with the three Lost Boys. She was still nervous around them, a little jumpy. She had the feeling that they were only helping because of Marko. The four of them set out for Winter Vale. The Boys drove as fast as Annabel had earlier, but she guessed that this was normal speed for them. Her heart was pounding and the wind took her breath away. The roads were dark and she was riding with The Lost Boys. But none of that seemed to matter now.

The only thing that Annabel cared about right now was that she had help. For Marko. 'Help' being David, the same person who had tried to kill her not more then two weeks ago. But none of that seemed to matter now. She was going home. And Marko would be alright. She hoped. Suddenly, pain lanced through her skull. Another headache. Not Now! The pain brought tears to eyes and she swerved to the side, almost running into Paul. Everything seemed to fade away. The only thing Annabel could feel was the pain. The only thing she could hear was her own heart pounding.

She could almost see the pain. Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the pain faded away, but the world around her had yet to come back. Her mind felt free, like a caged animal that had been released, and she could feel everything. Annabel could feel through the bike beneath her. Her mind probed at its unfamiliar form, and the bike wobbled. That single action brought the real world back into focus. Annabel gasped; she had moved her bike, with her mind! It should have been impossible; there was no logical way to explain what had happened. She should been freaked out by this. But she wasn't. It just felt…right, like this was supposed to happen. Annabel shook her head, trying to clear her mind as she once more focused on the road ahead of her. She would have to figure all this out later.

At last, they reached Winter Vale. Everything was familiar now, she was home. She was back. With help. Annabel led The Boys to the old house, to Marko. No one said a word as the four of them entered the house. She shuddered; she felt chilled the moment she walked through the door. And the sense of dread was back. And there was something else…death. She realized it now; the sense of death. Despite the three vampires, Annabel felt alone. Completely and utterly alone. Oh, god, oh god, Marko. She quickened her pace, rounding the last corner to the living room before the Boys, and saw Marko. Exactly like when she had left. Which meant he hadn't woken up. And she feared he never would.

Annabel told the Boys what had happened since she had come to see Marko earlier that night. She took to pacing the length of the room as she watched the Boys. She could tell; they didn't know what was wrong either. Her thoughts were growing fuzzy, she couldn't think straight. It was stress. She didn't handle stress very well. She had to get out of this house for a little while; something about it was affecting her. She told the Boys she was going for a walk, to clear her mind, and left the house. Annabel walked slowly. There had to be some way to help Marko! But if they didn't know what was wrong. The further away she got from the house, the clearer her mind felt, and she could once more 'feel' her surroundings.

That proved it; there was something about that house! But what was happening to her? So many things she didn't understand. Annabel paused. She looked up at the slowly lightening sky. It was almost dawn and she hadn't seen a single person since she left the house. She frowned, it was odd.

"Annabel," a sweet voice called.

Annabel jumped and looked around. "What? Who-who's there?" she asked nervously. She turned around. A girl, who appeared to be about twenty, stood behind her. The girl had long, silvery-white hair and wore a black dress with wide sleeves. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" Annabel demanded.

"Don't be afraid, Annabel, I am called Celestina," the girl said in that same eerie-sweet voice.

"Alright, Celestina, what do you want?" Annabel asked. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that the girl's eyes were pure black, no whites visible.

"I can help you, but first, there is something I must tell you," Celestina said.

"What?" Annabel said with a frown; who was this girl?

The sky had turned a shade of pale pink.

"I know who killed him," Celestina said simply, knowingly.

Annabel's eyes widened as she realized whet Celestina meant. "You know? Who killed…?" she whispered.

Celestina nodded, "I can tell you which vampire murdered your boyfriend," she said.

"How do you know?" Annabel said, suddenly a bit suspicious.

"The same way I know what is happening to you; I am a Witch, we know many things," Celestina said.


	3. Awakened Power

**Part Three: Awakened Power**

Annabel's jaw dropped. "A witch? No way! They're just myths," she said.

"Like vampires? Like telekinetics are just fiction? When one is standing right in front of me?" Celestina said.

Annabel's heart skipped a beat, "I'm a t-telekinetic?" she asked slowly. Impossible! Then again, a lot of things that had happened were impossible.

"Yes," Celestina replied, sounding slightly impatient, "Now, do you want to know which vampire murdered your boyfriend?" she was getting angry, but wanted to uphold the image of being calm and friendly-for now.

"Why would you tell me? What would you gain from this?" Annabel asked, suspicious.

"You would be able to get your revenge, that is-" Celestina started, but Annabel cut her off.

"It's not 'my' revenge that's important, is it?" Annabel said, realizing something, "You want revenge against The Lost Boys."

"It was them who gave me this curse!" Celestina said, not bothering to hide her anger now, "The suffering of one is not nearly enough, they should all suffer!"

"'The suffering of one'?" Annabel said, becoming angry too, "You're doing this to Marko!"

"I am just getting even," Celestina said, taking a step towards Annabel, "They gave me the curse of having to walk the night, to never see the sun! They made me what I am."

"They made you a vampire?" Annabel said, surprised despite herself.

"Yes. Before I knew what they were, I fell in love. I had no idea-and then they turned me! They had no right! It was not what I asked for, it was not what I wanted," Celestina said. There was hatred in her voice, yet sadness in her eyes.

"And you're using me to get your revenge?" Annabel guessed, "Well stop! What ever you're doing to Marko, stop it!"

"Never!" Celestina hissed, her eyes turning yellow, "And you're not going to stop me!"

"Yes I will!" Annabel said. She would do whatever it took to help Marko. No matter what.

Celestina began chanting something in Latin, and a moment later, dark energy shot out of her hands. The energy crackled and rushed toward Annabel, who was knocked off her feet. Annabel cried out as she hit the pavement, but a moment later, she was back on her feet again. She tried to lash out with her new found powers, but something was stopping her. The witch!

Celestina laughed, "You can't stop me!" she cried.

Annabel focused her gaze behind the witch. "No, but the sun can!" she said.

Eyes wide, Celestina whirled around just as the sun appeared from behind the trees. The early morning sunlight hit her and she screamed as she burst into flames. Annabel stared as Celestina crumbled into dust. Suddenly, she could feel her telekinetic powers returning. Celestina must have been jamming them somehow. Annabel stood there for a moment, pondering her powers and Celestina, when she suddenly remembered.

"Marko!" she gasped, turning and running towards the old house. The town became alive with people as Annabel rounded the last bend and looked up at the old house.

When she burst through the front door, there was no chilling sense of dread. Annabel stumbled to a halt in the doorway to the living room. "Marko," she repeated. He was there, with the other three. He looked up when she entered the room, his eyes bright.

Annabel rushed over to him and lost herself in tears of joy. He was alright! The day was a blur to her, but a good blur this time. The danger was gone. She told the Boys about Celestina and her own telekinetic powers. Sometime after that, Annabel fell asleep right in the middle of the conversation. It was no surprise she had fallen asleep; she had been up the whole night. When she once more opened her eyes, the sun had already set. For a minute, she realized how worried her parents must be, then her thoughts drifted to Marko and the Boys. Where were they? As she sat up, Annabel heard the roar of engines and her heart skipped a beat. She jumped to her feet and hurried to the front door.

She went outside to find Marko watching the other three Lost Boys disappear down the street. Annabel was both relieved and surprised; Marko could have gone with them, yet he chose to stay here. He really did love her. Annabel walked up beside him, but before she could say a word, her head throbbed as images flashed through her mind. A vision? She gasped and would have fallen if Marko hadn't caught her. In her mind, Annabel saw Josh's death, and she knew who killed him. But she didn't want revenge. She had learned enough from Celestina, who had let the want for revenge control her.

"Bell? Are you alright?" Marko asked, concerned.

Trying to shake the last thoughts from her mind, Annabel forced a smile. Paul, he killed-no. She wouldn't think about it. It was in the past now. "Yeah, I've got you back, the danger is gone, why wouldn't I be alright?" Annabel asked.

"So much has happened to you." Marko started.

"Yeah," Annabel interrupted, "But look on the bright side; I've got some cool telekinetic powers that I never knew even existed. I'm fine." Her smile became genuine.

Everything was perfect.

Or was it?

**The End**


End file.
